The invention relates to a link bracelet which can be assembled from its links without any tools or special know-how, comprising external links made up of edge elements arranged at a distance from one another and joined together by two parallel axles, and central links with two parallel grooves for accommodating each of the axles of two adjacent external links, the external and central links alternating with one another in the assembled state.
Link bracelets of this type are known and are used particularly in cases where there is a need for an individual visual effect. Thus, for instance, links of different colours or shapes can be used to produce bracelets with attractive patterns which can be changed at any time the wearer desires.
In the known bracelets of this type, the axles are cylindrical in both their end regions, where they are joined to the edge elements, and substantially flat in the central region. In the central region corresponding to the flat region of the axles, the grooves in the central links have a width corresponding to the thickness of the flat region, and in their outer sections corresponding to the end region of the axles, they have a width corresponding to the diameter of the cylindrical end region. The entire groove widens inwards to said diameter in a cylindrical manner. For assembly, the axles of an external link can be inserted into the groove in a central link when the two links are at an angle of about 90xc2x0 to each other, at right angles to the direction of the axle. To hold the axle in the groove, the cylindrical region of the axle is somewhat thicker than the width of the corresponding region of the groove so that the axle clicks into the groove on assembly. After straightening, the axle can no longer escape from the groove because the flat region is too wide.
A disadvantage of the known bracelets of this type is the fact that assembly, by simultaneously clicking the parts together at an angle, and also dismantling, by simultaneously pulling them apart at an angle, are extremely complicated. The object of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage.
This is achieved according to the invention in that the groove has an oval cross-section, in that the axles (3) have a substantially wedge-shaped cross-section with two flat surfaces (7) opposite one another and slanted towards one another, and in that one of the two flat surfaces of the axle has a notch parallel to the axle, which is flat in the direction of the outer side of the link and considerably slanted in the other direction, where it forms a well-defined edge with the flat surface.
In a preferred embodiment the groove has an edge opposite its opening and parallel to the axle. By virtue of these features of the invention, pressure no longer needs to be applied when the links are assembled; instead the axles click in automatically on twisting without the need to use additional pressure.
On dismantling, the effect of the oval shape is to push the axle out on twisting, i.e. no pulling is required.
Both functions are further improved in the preferred embodiment with the edge present in the groove.